


why him?

by 32cevansson35_202



Category: Evansson-fandom
Genre: Chris is in deep shit and scarlett is pissed, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/32cevansson35_202/pseuds/32cevansson35_202
Summary: Chris Evans and scarlett johansson





	why him?

“We should hook up, scarly ,” he said, gaining liquid courage ourage from the three beers running through his  
bloodstream. “We’re perfect for each other.” 

Scarlett was silent for so long he thought she’d either  
passed out or hung up on him, but she finally answered. “That’s a terrible idea, Chris .”

The sharp stab of pain from her rejection surprised him. “How can you say that? Look how well we get  
along.”

“And that’s exactly why we shouldn’t,” she said emphatically. “You’re probably the best friend I've ever had. I don’t want to lose you.”

“But you wouldn’t lose me. You’d just get more benefits,” he teased in a sultry voice.

“And what would happen after we break up?”

“Hey! We haven’t even had sex yet. Why are you already talking about us breaking up?”

“What’s the longest you’ve ever had a girlfriend?”

“Uh . . .” Did he really want to confess that it was shorter than it took bread to grow mold?

“My point exactly,” she said. Yet he could swear there was a thread of disappointment in her voice.

“You’re telling me that you’re not attracted to me?” he asked in disbelief. She had to realize there was  
some kind of sexual tension between them, even if they’d both chosen to ignore it. He’d almost kissed  
her dozens of times during their secret dinners in Atlanta . And sometimes he caught her looking at him with a hungry glint in her eyes.

“Obviously I’m attracted to you,” she said. “Only a dead woman wouldn’t be attracted to you. But what we have is special. Do you really want to throw it  
away for cheap sex?”

He laughed. “I’ll have you know that sex with me is not cheap. In fact, a few women have offered to pay to get with this.” he said jokingly 

“Whatever, stud doroti . You know I’m right.” Unfortunately, he did. Still, he wasn’t prepared for her phone call two days later.

“I’m getting married!”

His angry “You’re what?” slipped out before he could stop himself.

“colin and I are getting married in a month.” The defiance in her tone was unmistakable.

“A month? What the hell are you thinking, Scarlett ?”

“. I’ve been with colin for seven  
months. Why shouldn’t we get married?”

“How about because you called me two days ago telling me what an ass he is.”

“It was a fight, . If you stayed in a relationship long enough to discover what type of toothpaste the  
girl uses, you might understand.”

He knew what type of toothpaste she used, and a whole lot of other things besides, but he decided now wasn’t a good time to bring that up. 

Still, he wasn’t sure how to handle the swirling emotions in his head, let alone put a name to them. “What do  
you want me to do, Scarlett ? Tell you  
congratulations?”

“That’s the typical response, Chris ,” she spat out.

“Congratulations.”

“That didn’t sound very convincing.”

“You have to give me a damn minute to catch up, ikay?” His chest tightened as he moved to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

“It’s been ten seconds.”

“I said a damn minute.”

“How is a damn minute different from a regular one?” A grin cracked his mouth, despite his turmoil. No one could rein him back from his emotional spirals like scarlett could.

He realized he had two choices:  
he could give her his blessing, or he could continue down the path of belligerence and possibly lose her  
forever. But he had to give it one more try. “Are you sure, scar?” He lowered his voice. “I don’t think he  
deserves you.”

“Listen to you,” she teased. “You’re like the big brother I never had.”

That only increased his turmoil. Big brother? Did she really see him that way? She has a big brother but they're not that close “I’m serious, Scarlett Don’t you want what Robert and Susan have?”

“Who says I don’t?”

A rush of anger flooded his head, burning his filter to ash. “Are you serious? You can’t possibly believe  
what you have with that guy is love! He’s more enamored with jokes than he is with you he just craving for attention, you're his tickets !”

"what about Jenny, your favorite human, she's using you for fame using you as a ladder to get to the top" she screamed at him 

Chris was silent for a while "at least I know why she's with me, and I don't care because I'm not the getting married" he said calmly 

“I can’t believe you just said that!” scarlett shouted over the phone 

“The proof is right in front of you, Scarlett . Hell, you spend more time with me than you do with him and  
We live in different cities and don't say it because we're filming avengers .”

“Then maybe I should spend less time with you!”

“Most normal women who actually loved their fiancés would.”

She hung up on him then, and he stewed in his sorrow and unease, telling himself that he’d call her  
the next day to apologize and they’d be fine. 

And as far as her impending marriage went, surely her friends would help her see the light. Chris might not be an expert on love, but he knew scarlett didn't really love colin . 

How could she when the guy was  
so obsessed with her because she was famous? couldn't she see that?


End file.
